Kimiko Tohomiko
Kimiko Tohomiko is a Xiaolin Warrior and the current Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. She made her first appearance in the debut episode of Xiaolin Showdown, "The Journey of a Thousand Miles" as one of the new students that arrived at the Xiaolin Temple and chosen to become the next generation of Xiaolin Dragons. She also made her first appearance in the debut episode of Xiaolin Chronicles, "New Monk on the Block" as recently ascending to the rank of Shoku Warrior and being tasked to select a new student to train together with the rest of her teammates. Appearance Xiaolin Showdown Kimiko has long, black hair that is usually fashioned into pigtails. She is Japanese with a pale complexion, a lean figure, and has blue eyes. She is one of the shortest characters in the series, with only Omi being shorter than herself. Despite the numerous comments about her supposed lack of upper body strength, Kimiko is quite strong and in "The New Order" she is able to pull a full-grown tiger off her teammate and throw it around by the tail. Throughout the show, when traveling outside the temple, Kimiko would wear several different and unique outfits. Most of them would fit the respective setting or locale the monks were visiting. Xiaolin Chronicles Kimiko has undergone a noticeable change in character design when compared to her appearance in Xiaolin Showdown. While she still has long, black hair and blue eyes, Kimiko now fashions her hair in a single ponytail. She is taller and now appears to be a head shorter than Raimundo Pedrosa. Though her figure is still lean, her head now looks rather disproportionate to her neck and body. When travelling outside the temple, Kimiko wears a purple beret and wears a white jacket with a pink collar. She also wears a light blue skirt with a lavender star at the chest, a purple belt with a pink buckle, and then wears blue boots with stars on them. Personality Kimiko is generally depicted as a kind but headstrong individual who is courageous in the face of danger. She is quite sociable and can easily strike up a conversation with anyone, as shown in "The Black Vipers" where she even found some common ground with Jesse Bailey. She is helpful when needed, showing Omi how to play video games in "The Journey of a Thousand Miles". Kimiko is also sympathetic to other people’s problems as she tried cheering up Raimundo after he lost the Sword of the Storm to Tubbimura. She is supportive of others and is passionate about her interests. Although she is generally level-headed, Kimiko is known to be temperamental and has been accused of being a hot-headed, as seen in "Tangled Web" and "Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil". However, her anger is somewhat exaggerated as she only seems to get mad when rightly so; being sexism from the boys, people underestimating her capabilities, and other flippant behavior. That being said, she is shown to be stubborn and sometimes refuses to admit making a mistake. This has led to making a bad situation even worse, as seen in "The Evil Within". Kimiko is committed to her duties as a Xiaolin Warrior and vehemently rejected the idea of swearing loyalty to Wuya in "Citadel of Doom". Kimiko is shown to have several hobbies throughout the series. She is an avid gamer and is shown playing games from the Goo Zombies franchise in particular. Out of the monks, she is the most adept when it comes to technology; she owns her own laptop, cellphone, and PDA, all of which she is shown using throughout the series. She is an excellent hacker and even used Shen Gong Wu to hack a satellite in "Hannibal’s Revenge". She is also shown to be well ‘connected’ as she was able to get the monks access into the emperor’s palace with just a phone call in "Tangled Web". Biography Early History There is little information about Kimiko's early life, and her background varies between the original series and the reboot. In Xiaolin Showdown, she is stated to have grown up in Tokyo, Japan and lives with her father Toshiro Tohomiko. Her mother is never mentioned or seen and her current whereabouts are unknown. Likewise, other members of her family are never mentioned or seen. As revealed in "The Return of PandaBubba", her father is the owner of Tohomiko Electronics, one of the world's largest video game developer and that makes Kimiko quite wealthy. In Xiaolin Chronicles, she is stated to have grown up in Tokyo, Japan like in the original series and there’s no mention of having a mother. In addition to her father, she has an older sister named Tomoko Tohomiko. Likewise, other members of her family are never mentioned or seen. As revealed in "Tokyo Madness", her father is a scientist (at one point referred to as Dr. Toho) that works in virtual reality. Kimiko’s relationship with her father is strained because Toshiro spent more time on his ‘secret’ project, neglecting her in the process. She does not have a better relationship with her older sister who was never around when Kimiko was growing up. However, in "Tigress Woo" the reason for Tomoko’s absence is explained as her being inter-dimensional spy under the alias Tigress Woo. Xiaolin Showdown Kimiko made her first appearance in "The Journey of a Thousand Miles", the season one premiere as one of the new students that arrive at the Xiaolin Temple, whom Omi initially believes to be his students to preside over. However, thanks to her and the others' experiences, Omi is able to defeat Jack Spicer in his first showdown and win the Eye of Dashi. She is present when Master Fung formally introduces her and the others as the Dragons of Fire, Wind, and Earth respectively. Her first major role in the season is "Tangled Web" where she loses her first showdown to Jack Spicer over the Monkey Staff, losing the Fist of Tebigong in the process. While her loss is attributed to Kimiko being hot-tempered, Omi specifically attributes it to her being a girl and proceeds to make sexist remarks about her capabilities. Fortunately, she is able to keep her temper in check and after learning to focus with the Tangle Web Comb, defeats Jack in the next showdown, winning the monks the Golden Tiger Claws. Kimiko has a minimum presence for most of the first season. She and the other monks try cheering Raimundo up when he loses the Sword of the Storm to Tubbimura in "Shen Yi Bu" with no success. She is the first character to be transformed into sapphire by the Sapphire Dragon in "Night of the Sapphire Dragon", only to be freed at the end from a combination of Dojo’s fire breathing and hot sauce made by Clay’s grandfather. Her second and final major role of the season is "Chameleon", when Jack Spicer kidnaps Kimiko after tricking her with a secret admirer letter. In her place, he uses his Chameleon-Bot to make a near-identical version of herself to infiltrate the Xiaolin Temple. The only one who seems to notice the difference is Omi and after Kimiko escapes Jack’s clutches, the two of them take down the Chameleon-Bot. However, victory is short-lived, as it turns out during the confusion, Jack Spicer stole most of the monks’ Shen Gong Wu and leaves them with just the Mantis Flip Coin. She and Clay make a final stand in “Mala Mala Jong” against the titular character and because of this, she, Clay, and Omi are promoted to Xiaolin Apprentices, much to Raimundo’s frustration. Kimiko is present when Raimundo switches over to the Heylin side in "In the Flesh" and witness Wuya being resurrected. Following Wuya’s defeat in "Citadel of Doom", Kimiko for the most part has a minor role the second season. She and the other monks are captured by PandaBubba's henchmen in "Pandatown" but then are later freed by Dojo. Following Raimundo’s promotion to Xiaolin Apprentice at the end of the episode, the monks are able to learn a new move called the Dragon X-Kumei formation. Kimiko and the other monks defeat Jack Spicer’s evil-dream team, which is made up of historical figures (along with his elementary math teacher) in "The Sands of Time". She manages to conquer her worst fear in "Dreamscape" and following the climatic showdown, the monks win both the Shadow of Fear and the Crouching Cougar. Although she warns she won't be easily charmed, Dyris manages to woo her during "Screams of the Siren" by insisting Kimiko's a lot beautiful than her. Her first major role of the season is "The Evil Within" where she accidentally breaks the Mosaic Scale, which in return frees Sibini – an evil and mischievous spirit that had been sealed inside the Shen Gong Wu. Sibini proceeds to possess Clay and forms a brief partnership with Jack Spicer to find the Monarch Wings, a sister Shen Gong Wu. Fortunately, Sibini is defeated by Kimiko and Omi (who acted upon the advice of Chase Young), freeing Clay of being possessed though it’s revealed afterwards that he has no recollection of the events. Her second and final major role of the season is "The Return of PandaBubba" where the monks travel to Tokyo, Japan and are introduced to her father, Toshiro Tohomiko. While getting to know a little about her background, the monks are gifted miniature robots that take on their appearances. Kimiko soon learns that her father has been tricked into working with PandaBubba, and that Jack has given him the Zing Zom-Bone. In the end, Kimiko defeats PanadaBubba in a showdown over the aforementioned Shen Gong Wu and stops his evil plans. Kimiko is present when a good chi-deprived Omi switches to the Heylin side for Chase Young in "Judging Omi" and with the help of Jack Spicer, returns his good chi in the following episode "Saving Omi". She gets her chi drained by the Chi Creature in "Finding Omi" though that is later restored by the efforts of Good Jack and Dojo. Following Chase’s defeat, all the monks are promoted to Wudai Warriors. In the third and final season Kimiko, plays a relatively small role. In "Bird of Paradise" she and the other monks unleash their new Wudai abilities, culminating with them performing Wudai Orion Formation. In the same episode, the Bird of Paradise reveals that her greatest quality is courage. She is shown receiving presents from her father during the Chinese New Year at the beginning of "Omi Town" and then shown giving presents to Omi at the end, when he realizes the monks are his family. When the monks go on a quest to find their Wudai Weapons in "Treasure of the Blind Swordsman", Kimiko receives her Wudai Weapon, the Arrow Sparrow. Her only major role of the season is "Hannibal's Revenge" where Kimiko first defeats the boys in a sparring match, much to Omi’s chagrin. She then reveals her secret: she had combined her PDA with several Shen Gong Wu to read the boys and later the world’s thoughts. Hannibal Roy Bean spies on her to acquire vital information on Chase Young. Kimiko then uses the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman to transform herself into Jack Spicer, defeating both Chase and Hannibal in a showdown by pitting them against each other. At the beginning of the series finale "Time After Time: Part I", Kimiko and the other monks beat up Jack Spicer and bring mementos from the fight back to Master Fung, with hers being Jack’s left boot. When Omi travels into the future with Dojo, it is revealed that in his absence Jack Spicer had conquered the world. Kimiko had been chosen as the leader, the monks were thrown into prison and forced to fight well into their old age. In the attempt to restore the timeline, Kimiko along with Raimundo and Clay are presumably killed by Jack-Bots. In "Time After Time: Part II", Omi tries to set things right, only to alter the future for a second time. Now Master Monk Guan has been turned evil and works along with Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya. In this timeline, Clay has been chosen as the leader and the monks are farmers with Good Jack and a now good Chase Young. Once Hannibal Roy Bean has been defeated, the timeline is restored when Omi causes a paradox that resets everything. Kimiko is present when Raimundo as chosen as the leader and becomes the Shoku Warrior, congratulating him before everyone heads off into a final battle against the Heylin in the end. Xiaolin Chronicles Kimiko made her first appearance in "New Monk on the Block", the series premiere as she and the other monks have recently been promoted to Shoku Warrior. Although the monks are supposed to be unanimous when deciding a new student to teach, a dispute forms when selecting candidates Ping Pong and Willow, whom Omi favors the latter while everyone else had previously agreed to choose the former. Although from the beginning she was hostile to Willow, in "A Girl Named Willow", Kimiko starts becoming suspicious of Willow’s motives as she keeps inquiring the boys (particularly Omi) about the location of the Shen Gong Wu vault. Her suspicious are confirmed in "The Fall of Xiaolin" when it’s revealed that Willow is Shadow, Chase Young's new partner. They proceed to steal all their Wu and easily defeat the monks along with Master Fung, destroying the Xiaolin Temple in the process. Her first major role of the season is "Tokyo Madness" where a series of new reports about earthquakes in Japan prompt her to visit her father, Toshiro Tohomiko. Despite their strained relationship, Toshiro welcomes her warmly and showcases his secret project; a virtual recreation of Tokyo that people can live in. Unfortunately, Jack Spicer hacks the project and tries to destroy Virtual Tokyo with the Honey Badger and his computer virus. With the help from the other monks, Kimiko manages to defeat Jack and save her father’s project. During the events of "Laws of Nature" Kimiko initiates a showdown against Shadow, only to lose in the conclusion. However, Shadow gives her the wagered Wu – the Taho Snout because it was important to join forces and track down Jack who is the cause of the episode’s chaotic setting. She is transformed into a jungle cat by Chase Young in "Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain" though is later returned to normal after Omi defeats Chase in a showdown. Following the arrival at their new temple, Kimiko and the other monks confront their worst fears in "Mi Temple, Mi Casa". After defeating Chase Young in a showdown, she is present when Ping Pong is formally promoted to Shoku Warrior. She gets her chi drained by the Chi Monster and turned into a zombie in "Rocco" though once again brought back to normal when Chase and Shadow are defeated in a showdown by Dojo and Rocco. Her second major role of the season is "Tigress Woo" where her older sister, Tomoko Tohomiko suddenly appears on Kimiko’s birthday. While the others are amazed at her sister’s feats, Kimiko still feels upset about Tomoko never being there for her when growing up. Her trust in Tomoko is further complicated when it seems like Tomoko is working for Chase Young. But it turns out to be a ruse to gain his trust and Tomoko returns a stolen Shen Gong Wu from him to Kimiko as a birthday present. Kimiko has a significant role during the season finale. In "The Call of the Dragon", she begins to have strange visions about a red dragon, though no one else believes her. Later on she gets a hunch that Dojo has been kidnapped by Chase and goes out to rescue him. While battling Chase, the red dragon appears and helps her get the upper hand momentarily. In "The Mark of the Dragon Spirit", Kimiko meets Moonata, a former Xiaolin Dragon who informs her about the history of the Xiaolin Temple, as well as Chase’s past. She informs that Kimiko has chosen to become the first Xiaolin Dragon Rider of her generation, which will be crucial in defeating Chase, who has grown powerful. Despite Omi’s interference, Kimiko manages to summon a dragon – which turns out of the red dragon that’s been aiding her the whole time. Chase then appears to unleash destruction on the universe. As Chase begins destroying the universe in "Fly the Dragon!", Kimiko confronts a jealous Omi and manages to reconcile with him. Moonata informs her that Omi is crucial in order to defeat Chase, the pair decide to team up. With the help of Tai Shui, the Cosmic Dragon, Chase Young is finally vanquished once and for all. Later, Kimiko is applauded for her actions by the other monks and Master Fung, with the red dragon being a new teammate which she named Zippy Lou. Abilities Xiaolin Apprentice *'Judolette Flip Fire:' Kimiko’s first and primary elemental attack when reaching the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice. It consisted of her calling the name out first and then making either a flip or somersault that was accompanied by searing flames. As seen during "The Shard of Lightning" and "The Evil Within" Kimiko would unleash several rings of fire and jump through them when performing it. *'Elemental Combination:' Upon reaching Xiaolin Apprentice, Kimiko has the ability to combine her element with a respective Shen Gong Wu. This is first seen in "In the Flesh" where she combines the Star Hanabi with her element to create a flaming shuriken. She is also shown creating a massive column of fire in "Days Past" and "Enter the Dragon" respectively. *'Dragon X-Kumei Formation:' When all four monks became Xiaolin Apprentices, they were able to perform this group attack that allowed them to fight in unison. As seen in "The Sands of Time", each monk would have a glowing aura outlining their bodies, which Kimiko’s aura was red. Wudai Warrior *'Wudai Mars Fire:' Kimiko’s second and primary elemental attack when reaching the rank of Wudai Warrior. It was performed similar to Judolette Flip Fire, but with several differences; as seen in "Hannibal's Revenge", Kimiko could manipulate fire with her hands and throw fireballs at her opponents. She also had a defensive move called Wudai Fire Shield in "Oil in the Family" that protected her and the monks in a shield of flames. *'Wudai Orion Formation:' When all four monks became Wudai Warriors, they were able to perform this group attack, which can be seen in "Bird of Paradise" and "Omi Town". It was performed similar to Dragon X-Kumei Formation, but with several differences; the monks would transform into black figures outlined by their respective auras. Kimiko could manipulate fire and use her element with greater ability. Shoku Warrior *'Shoku Mars Fire:' Kimiko’s primary and only attack when reaching the rank of Shoku Warrior. It consisted of her calling out its name first then unleashing several jets of fire that would home in on opponents, setting them aflame. *'Elemental Combination:' Upon reaching Shoku Warrior, Kimiko has the ability to combine her element with a respective Shen Gong Wu. Throughout the series, she would combine her element with the Hanabi Star when in combat. She also briefly combined the Medusa Comb with her element to change hairstyles at the beginning of "Tokyo Madness". *'Shoku Star/Rocket Formation:' When all five monks became Shoku Warriors, they were able to perform this group attack, which can be seen in "Laws of Nature" and "Heylin Within". However, the attack has never been performed completely, so its actual potential has yet to be detailed. Unique Abilities *'Fire Manipulation:' As the Dragon of Fire, Kimiko has the power to control and manipulate fire. *'Electrokinesis:' Although brief, she is shown using lightning to repel Muffin Face in "The Fall of Xiaolin". *'Hacker Extraordinaire:' Kimiko is shown to be an excellent hacker, gaining access to Jack Spicer’s technology in "Chameleon" and then a global satellite in "Hannibal's Revenge". *'Gadgeteer Genius:' She’s implied to have made several gadgets, most notably the tracking devices had implanted on Dojo in "Sizing Up Omi" and Jack Spicer’s vehicle in "Master Monk Guan". Relationships Omi Kimiko's relationship with Omi can be volatile at times, due to the latter gradually developing a sexist attitude towards her as the original series progressed. In the reboot, they are on the opposing sides in several matters with Omi being jealous of Kimiko’s accomplishments more than once. That being said, the two usually get along well, and both have stuck up for each other. She is usually the one teaching him about technology and how to play video games. She is also shown to be protective of Omi when he is threatened by others. Clay Bailey Kimiko appears to have a very good relationship with Clay taking on a protective older sibling figure with Kimiko as he does with Omi. They almost never get into fights and treat each other kindly. However, there are moments where they don’t get along, as seen in “Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil” when both started complaining about each other’s apparent flaws. During a training exercise in “The Black Vipers”, Kimiko sighed in a dreamy manner when Clay caught her in his arm; whether this implied she has romantic interest in him is never elaborated. Raimundo Pedrosa Kimiko’s relationship with Raimundo is good for the most part, although there are moments when it becomes vitriolic. While he mainly teases and pokes fun at Clay and Omi, Raimundo has antagonized Kimiko to get a reaction out of her, as shown in "Tangled Web". Despite this, the two have shown to be supportive of each other throughout the series. In "Dream Stalker", Raimundo is revealed to have a crush on Kimiko. Although Kimiko has kissed him twice in "Citadel of Doom" and "Time After Time: Part II", whether she have similar feelings towards Raimundo has never been confirmed. Jack Spicer Kimiko and Jack Spicer’s relationship can be described as tumultuous at best and then antagonistic at worst. He has endangered her and the monks several times, a prominent example leaving them along with Chase Young to be devoured by giant spiders in "Dangerous Minds". She has little patience for his buffoonery and finds him to be a creep. Nonetheless, the two have worked together when it suits their mutual benefit, in "Saving Omi" they managed to retrieve Omi’s good chi and restore him to normal. Furthermore, Kimiko usually treats him with courtesy unless he intentionally provokes her. Keiko Kimiko’s relationship with Keiko appears to be mutual, although the latter never makes a physical appearance in the original series. Throughout the first season, Kimiko is shown talking to Keiko on her cellphone, to the point that Raimundo once quipped her phone usage in "Royal Rumble". She seems to call her whenever something noteworthy is happening, as Kimiko roped her first cow in "Big as Texas". Although she isn’t shown talking to Keiko after the first season, it is presumed they are still good friends. Toshiro Tohomiko Kimiko has a great relationship with Toshiro in the original series. Toshiro is shown to be a loving father in "The Return of PandaBubba" and was generous to the monks, giving them each a customized robot. He is also the one Kimiko called in "Tangled Web" to get access into the emperor’s palace. In the reboot however, their relationship is strained because Toshiro neglected her and spent most of his time on his ‘top-secret’ project, as revealed in "Tokyo Madness". Though at the end of the episode, Kimiko and Toshiro seemed to have make amends. Tomoko Tohomiko Kimiko and Tomoko and have a strained relationship; as revealed in "Tigress Woo", Tomoko was never around when Kimiko was growing up, appearing to never make time for her. At one point, she promised a card for Kimiko’s fifth birthday and then nothing materialized. The reason Tomoko has been absent is because of her job as an interdimensional spy under the alias Tigress Woo. During the events of the episode, Tomoko looks as though she used Kimiko to get to Chase Young. But it turned out to be a ruse to track him, the sisters eventually reconciling in the end. Showdown Participation Xiaolin Showdown Xiaolin Chronicles Episode Appearances Xiaolin Showdown Xiaolin Chronicles Trivia * In Xiaolin Showdown, Kimiko is voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also voices Dyris the mermaid. She is also known for voicing Sam Manson from Danny Phantom, Vicky the babysitter from The Fairly OddParents, and Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender. * In'' Xiaolin Chronicles'', Kimiko is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also voices Shadow, Princess Kaila, and then Katnappe from the original series. She is also known for voicing Ms. Keane from The Powerpuff Girls, Cinderella in the direct-to-video sequels, and Numbuh 86 from Codename: Kids Next Door. * Out of the four monks, Kimiko is the only one who comes from a wealthy background in the original series; Clay is described as being working class, Raimundo is implied to come from a poor background, and Omi has no need for wealth due to being a Xiaolin monk. * Until the introduction of Moonata in Xiaolin Chronicles, Kimiko was the only named Xiaolin monk that was a girl. She was also the only named heroine of the series until her sister Tomoko Tohomiko was introduced, as well as Moonata and Princess Kaila. * She is the first monk to lose a showdown in both series. However her overall performance when participating in showdown is quite well, as she’s won all the showdowns against the main villains (Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young, and Hannibal Roy Bean). * The inspiration behind her unique and stylish fashion might be based on the Harajuku / Japanese street fashion and their respective subcultures. * Kimiko is the only monk in Xiaolin Chronicles to wager different Shen Gong Wu in showdowns; Omi and Clay always wager the Orb of Torpedo and the Fist of the Iron Bear. Kimiko has wagered the Hanabi Star, the Medusa Comb, and the Quantum Wand. * As stated by the end of Xiaolin Chronicle’s first season, she is the only monk that has a dragon of her own. References Category:Xiaolin Side Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Characters